1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to resilient rubber-like non-stretchable glazing bead for use in sealing a window pane within a window frame of a commercial building wall frame structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glazing bead structures are in common use and are formed of resilient or rubber-like extruded plastic or plastic composition materials which tend to stretch under stress in being drawn longitudinally into a retaining bead slot or socket and subsequently tend to draw together or shrink, as it were, to original length. This shrinkage causes a withdrawal of the glazing bead from each end of the slot requiring an overlength to be supplied at installation and a waiting time for the shrinkage to occur. Such glazing beads are generally installed prior to the installation of a window pane and have a common tendency to be dislodged out of their respective retention slots or sockets by the frictional engagement therewith of a window pane being installed into a channel of a window frame by being edged into the channel and then having frictional engagement with the glazing bead.